clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012
MARVEL Superhero Takeover (aka Superhero Party) is an upcoming party in Club Penguin, which will be held from June 14, 2012, to June 27, 2012. It was officially confirmed on Club Penguin's UK website on May 3, 2012. It seems that penguins can either choose to be a superhero or a villain. Club Penguin made an exclusive website for the party http://www.clubpenguin.com/marvel/ here. Trivia *Penguin forms of The Avengers (Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Nick Fury) as well as Spider-Man, Iron Fist, Nova, Ms.Marvel, Loki, The Lizard, and Venom will appear, as seen on the website. *There will be some sort of mission similar to the Battle of Doom and Ye Knight Quests, where you may have to challenge a dangerous villain, the Destructo-bot. *Screenhog composed some music for it, as seen on Twitter. *This is Club Penguin's first party in collaboration with another company, meaning that Marvel will not sue them for doing so. Although, MARVEL wouldn't be able to sue them, as they are both owned by Walt Disney. *The Purple Super Hero Meteor from the telescope at the Lighthouse during the Medieval Party 2012 will be for the Super Hero Party, since it appears in a blog sneak peek. Some penguins think that the meteor will give you super powers, like what happened to Gamma Gal (at that time Amy) in Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite! or Loki might come from the meteor since in the video it seems he is always by the meteor or in its path behind it. Club Penguin has confirmed that the meteor will hit Club Penguin at the Dock on June 7, 2012. *If you look closely at the hero costumes, they all seem to have fingers instead of flippers, which is weird as penguins don't have fingers. It is possibly just an artist's impression. *Loki is wearing a red color in the video but on the picture (as seen on below) he is wearing a light green color. *During the first sneak peek, there was no Hawkeye and Nick Fury. However, they added them in the official website (together with the villains, Loki, Venom and the Lizard). Gallery Sneak Peeks Excitingnewparty.png|Confirmation on CP's UK website, April 2012. SneakpeakersMP2012.jpg|The May membership page confirming it. Newpartiesmayjune2012.png|Confirmation on Club Penguin's UK website, May 2012 (note the Music Jam Party reference). Superheroparty2012logo.png|A closer look of the sneak peek. Clubpenguinmarvellog.jpg|At the end of the Medieval Party Trailer, with the official logo and COMING IN JUNE. Ironmansuitart.png|Concept art of the Iron Man suit. Note the grey penguin. Iron Man Comic Official.png|Another shot of the Iron Man suit that will be coming at the party. SuperHeroPartyHintTCPT344.png|News about the party in The Club Penguin Times Issue #344. Note they used the word marvelous, which has something to do with the company Marvel. Happy77MeteorMarvelParty.png|A What's New Blog post by Happy77 with a purple meteor, revealed on May 28, 2012. File:MJSP.png| Trailer Security Screens.png The Avengers.png Terrorizing City.png Loki.png City Hall Trailer.png Nick Fury Trailer.png Rooms Downtown Showdown.png|Downtown Showdown Hero Command Room.png|Hero Command Room Homepage Superheroparty2012homescreen.png Log In Screens MarvelLogIn1.png Wallpapers Wallpaper1Hero.png Wallpaper2Hero.png Characters Heroes Black Widow.jpg|Black Widow Captain America.jpg|Captain America Hawkeye.jpg|Hawkeye Iron Fist.jpg|Iron Fist Iron Man.jpg|Iron Man Ms. Marvel.jpg|Ms. Marvel Nick Fury.jpg|Nick Fury Nova.jpg|Nova Spider-man.jpg|Spider-man The Incrediblle Hulk.jpg|The Incredible Hulk Thor.jpg|Thor Villains Loki.jpg|Loki The Lizard.jpg|The Lizard Venom.jpg|Venom Downtown Showdown.png|Destructobot Videos Sources and References http://www.clubpenguin.com/marvel/ Category:Club Penguin Category:Shadow Guy Category:Super Heroes Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Aunt Arctic